rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
AC/DC
thumb|300px|AC/DC – Logo thumb|right|300 px AC/DC (slang: bisexual, dt.: Wechselstrom / Gleichstrom) aus Sydney, Australien, wurde Ende 1973 gegründet. Die Band macht seitdem sehr erfolgreich Hard Rock und Blues Rock. AC/DC sind heute noch Rock-Superstars und haben etwa 200 mio Alben verkauft. : → Siehe auch Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Kiss – Guns N' Roses, Blues Pills 2016 – Die Tour-Termine sollen verschoben werden, sie suchen einen Gastsänger ! Dies wurde dann Axl Rose, der zur Zeit noch seine Guns N' Roses-Reunion versucht. Musik-Clips von AC/DC Von AC/DC gibt es hauptsächlich Live-Videoclips. *'Highway to Hell' – (video, 4:44 min) *'T.N.T.' – (video, 3:50 min) *'Hells Bells' – (video, 6:00 min) *'Rock or Bust' – (video, 6:00 min) - zum 2014er-Album - alles wie schon 100 mal zuvor ... gähn. Geschichte von AC/DC AC/DC wurden an Silvester 1973 in Sydney offiziell gegründet. Die geborenen Schotten und Gitarristen Malcolm Young (geb. 1953) und Angus Young (geb. 1955), ... als eine der frühen Hard Rock-Bands. thumb|250px|AC/DC – Band Im Herbst 1974 kam Bon Scott (1946 – † 1980) als Sänger dazu. Im Februar 1975 kam das Debütalbum High Voltage zunächst nur in Australien heraus. ... 1980 gab es das erste große Drama, als Bon Scott nach einer Zechtour verstarb. Jedoch kam das kurz darauf veröffentlichte siebte Album Back in Black mit dem neuen Sänger Brian Johnson (geb.1947) super an. ... Die Endphase Ab 2014 geht es mit AC/DC komplett bergab, dennoch verdienen sie jetzt mehr Geld denn je. Ein großes Fuck off an die Marketing-Maschine und an die völlig bescheuerten Fans ! 2014 - 2. Drama: Rhythmusgitarrist, Komponist und Bandmittelpunkt Malcolm Young (geb. 1953) muss aufhören, er erlitt einen Schlaganfall und leidet nun an Demenz. Es steigt sein Neffe Stevie Young (geb. 1956) ein, der Sohn von Stephen Young. Schlagzeuger Phil Rudd (geb. 1954) wird angeklagt und direkt gefeuert. Nachfolger ist der 70-jährige(!) Chris Slade (geb. 1946), der schon 1990 - 1995 dabei war. Ätzend. Ende 2014 wird nochmal ein Album veröffentlicht. 2016 - es ist eine weitere World Tour angesetzt, im März in den USA, im Mai? in Europa. 3. Drama: Sänger Brian Johnson (geb. 1947) soll massive Probleme mit seinen Ohren haben. Auch er ist raus. Das Management kauft dafür Axl Rose ein. Alles fürs Business. Im September 2016 steigt Bassist Cliff Williams (geb. 1949) aus, er hat keinen Bock mehr auf dem Mist. Es bleibt also nur noch Bühnen-Kasper Angus Young und das mächtige Management. Bitte löst Euch auf ! Die Alben von AC/DC AC/DC haben seit 1975 sechzehn Alben veröffentlicht. Zuletzt kam 2014 Rock or Bust. *1975 – High Voltage – 1. Album (Februar) - (Australia only) - vom Februar *1975 – T.N.T. – 2. Album (Dezember) - (Australia only) *1976 – High Voltage (WPE) – 1. Album - (International version) - andere Tracklist *1976 – Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap – 3. Album *1977 – Let There Be Rock – 4. Album *1978 – Powerage (WP) – 5. Album *1979 – Highway to Hell – 6. Album *1980 – Back in Black – 7. Album - ab hier singt Brian Johnson *1981 – For Those About to Rock We Salute You (WP) – 8. Album *1983 – Flick of the Switch (WP) – 9 Album *1985 – Fly on the Wall (WP) – 10. Album *1988 – Blow Up Your Video – 11. Album *1990 – The Razors Edge – 12. Album - das war es im Wesentlichen, jetzt wird nur mehr das Erbe verwaltet. *1995 – Ballbreaker – 13. Album *2000 – Stiff Upper Lip – 14. Album *2008 – Black Ice – 15. Album *2014 – Rock or Bust – 16. Album - das Finale 1. Album – High Voltage thumb|250px|1. Album – High Voltage Das Debütalbum High Voltage (WP) wurde im November 1974 aufgenommen und im Februar 1975 nur in Australien veröffentlicht. *Hard Rock – 8 Tracks, 39:51 min – 17. Februar 1975 in Australien bei Albert Productions High Voltage ... der internationale Release 1976 ... ;Seite A : 1 – Baby Please Don’t Go – 4:40 – (Big Joe Williams) - abgefahren 2 – She’s Got Balls – 4:51 – (Angus Young, Malcolm Young, Bon Scott) 3 – Little Lover – 5:37 – (Angus Young, Malcolm Young, Bon Scott) 4 – Stick Around – 4:44 – (Angus Young, Malcolm Young, Bon Scott) ;Seite B : 5 – Soul Stripper – 6:23 – (Angus Young, Malcolm Young) 6 – You Ain’t Got a Hold on Me – 3:30 – (Angus Young, Malcolm Young, Bon Scott) 7 – Love Song – 4:02 – (Angus Young, Malcolm Young, Bon Scott) 8 – Show Business – 4:43 – (Angus Young, Malcolm Young, Bon Scott) 2. Album – T.N.T. Das zweite AC/DC-Album T.N.T. (WP) wurde von März bis April 1975 aufgenommen und im Dezember nur in Australien veröffentlicht. *Hard Rock – 9 Tracks, 42:16 min – 01. Dezember 1975 in Australien bei Albert Productions High Voltage ... der internationale Release 1976 ... 3. Album – Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Das dritte AC/DC-Album Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (WP) (dt.: ) wurde zwischen Dezember 1975 und März 1976 aufgenommen und kam im September in Australien und im Dezember in Europa heraus. *Hard Rock – 9 Tracks, 40:23 min – 20. September 1976 bei Atco Records Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap ... 6. Album – Highway to Hell thumb|200px|6. Album – Highway to Hell Das sechste AC/DC-Album Highway to Hell (WP) wurde zwischen Februar und April 1979 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. *Hard Rock – 10 Tracks, 41:35 min – 27. Juli 1979 bei Atlantic Records Highway to Hell war der große Durchbruch, es war rockiger und straighter ... 7. Album – Back in Black thumb|200px|7. Album – Back in Black Nachdem Bon Scott im Februar 1980 gerade erst gestorben war, wurde das siebte AC/DC-Album Back in Black (WP) bereits zwischen April und Mai 1980 aufgenommen und kam im Juli heraus. *Hard Rock – 10 Tracks, 41:53 min – 25. Juli 1980 bei Atlantic Records Back in Black ist das erste Album mit Brian Johnson. Es wurde sehr gut aufgenommen, es gab diverses Mehrfach-Platin für über 50 mio Stück. Damit ist es das Nr.3-Album aller Zeiten. 16. Album – Rock or Bust thumb|250px|16. Album – Rock or Bust Das sechzehnte AC/DC-Album Rock or Bust (WP) (dt.: Rocken oder Kaputtgehen) wurde zwischen Mai und Juli 2014 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Hard Rock – 11 Tracks, nur 34:55 min – 28. November 2014 bei Columbia Records Rock or Bust ist das erste Album ohne Malcolm Young, da er an Demenz leidet. Es dauert keine 35 Minuten, AC/DC wird weiter auf Festivalbühnen gefeiert. : 01 – Rock or Bust – 3:03 – 02 – Play Ball – 2:47 – 03 – Rock the Blues Away – 3:24 – 04 – Miss Adventure – 2:57 – 05 – Dogs of War – 3:35 – 06 – Got Some Rock & Roll Thunder – 3:22 – 07 – Hard Times – 2:44 – 08 – Baptism By Fire – 3:30 – 09 – Rock the House – 2:42 – 10 – Sweet Candy – 3:09 – 11 – Emission Control – 3:41 – Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - ein Handy-Webshop, ach ja, Malcolm ist gestorben. *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Fan-Seite – (deutsch) *Fan-Seite – (deutsch) *Fan-Seite – (englisch) *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von AC/DC *Lyrics Wiki – alle Texte von AC/DC *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten, zuletzt 20.09.2016 in Philadelphia, USA - mit Axl Rose Kategorie:Hard Kategorie:Blues Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Album 2014